Kyofu
Kyofu the Malefic, more commonly known as simply Kyofu, is the god of darkness and chaos, making himself one of the Almighty's most feared and powerful enemies. He is considered the main antagonist of Patapon Next. Kyofu was the one who expelled the Almighty Patapon from the heavens, created the Sin Heroes, deceived the Tekidons, and kidnapped Silver Hoshipon. Personality Kyofu constantly looks down on those who aren't divine like him, calling them fools and usually tricking them into doing his biddings. When faced with the Almighty though, he is taken back and usually flees the scene. Unlike most of the gods, he has a sense of humor and cracks jokes whenever he gets the opportunity. He considers fighting to be fun and quite enjoys it when he fights a formidable opponent such as the Mightyhero. When he put Daishin in control of the Sin Heroes, he got quite a few dirty looks and started to be disliked by his followers. This sparked a rebellion led by Grinpu, but it was quickly doused by the others. However, the only one who ever remained loyal to him was the king of the Tekidons, Lord Terra. Even when insulted, Terra believed that Kyofu was his savior and that if he followed his orders they would rule the world. After Lord Terra and six of the Sin Heroes were defeated, Kyofu was faced by the Mightyhero and his troops. Although he battled with little of his power, their fight still shook the very earth. Kyofu eventually gave up and fled to regain his energy elsewhere. Once Daishin lost his duel with the Mightyhero, Kyofu considered him useless and absorbed his energies to make himself stronger. Kyofu then challenged the Patapons to come at him with all their force and left to find a suitable battlefield. The Patapons and the Mightyhero arrived at the peak of an active volcano and found Kyofu. They fought him once more and defeated him, but he quickly got up and claimed that he was going to use his full force this time. Kyofu transformed into the Maleficent Influence and battled the Patapons again, just barely losing their brawl. While in this form he was like a beast and had no mercy, even managing to mortally wound the Mightyhero just before he died. The world was at peace once again, and Earthend returned to normal. However, with the powers of darkness and chaos now not under a divine being's control, who knows what could happen in the future... Appearance Kyofu highly resembles the Mightyhero: an Uberhero with a cape, rings, and pointy shoes. He has a grey mask that conceals all of his face but two glowing purple eyes. Kyofu has no weapons, instead using energy to power up his physical attacks. His cape is purple to match his eyes. Attacks and Abiilities Kyofu is a powerful god that rules over darkness, in turn giving him massive attack power and a wide variety of deadly attacks. He only uses some of his energy in his battle, but when he transforms into the Maleficent Influence he unleashes his true god-like powers. Unlike most bosses, he is battled twice in the storyline: once before Daishin falls and once afterwards. Dark Shock Kyofu rears up for a while, then boosts forwards with aura surrounding him. This attack inflicts heavy knockback and stagger effects. It cannot be avoided with the PonPata song, forcing the troops to either totally avoid it with DonDon or take less damage with ChakaPata. Shadow Geyser Kyofu creates balls of energy on his hands and crouches down, then jumps up and smashes the ground with heavy force creating a geyser of darkness. Easily avoided with PonPata, but can be fatal if not dodged or if you DonDon. Perilous Combo Kyofu creates balls of energy on his hands and holds them up in the air, then swings his arms around smashing things similarly to Destrobo's Hero Mode. Can be avoided with either PonPata or DonDon. This attack causes heavy stagger. Chaos Blaze This attack is only used during his second battle. Kyofu charges up a big ball of energy above his head, then lobs it in a curved arc towards the Patapons, similarly to Superweapon Org's Photon Cannon attack. This attack can inflict poison and knockback. It can be avoided with a well timed PonPata. Berserk Preparation Kyofu jumps up and down and a dark aura surrounds him. Move Kyofu moves much faster, actually floating above the ground rather than walking. His attacks take less charge time as well. Related Bosses *Maleficent Influence Trivia *Kyofu (恐れ) is the Japanese term meaing "fear" or "horror" to show his control over darkness and chaos. *Kyofu's mask is similar to Dahlia's Moon mask, which she uses it as the Patapon of the Snow Fields, later proved as a teaser. **Her mask as the Patapon of the Snow Fields can resemble other Uberhero masks. Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Patapon Next Character